Happy, Happy Days
by jxp7962
Summary: Five times in which Izaya laughs insanely. Shizaya. Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer:: I do not own Durarara or make any material profit out of this fanfiction.

* * *

Shizuo doesn't know what to say the first time he catches Izaya doing it. He feels a need to tease Izaya about it from time to time, but has no idea how to go about doing it.

For Shizuo, the incident is awkward. For Izaya, it is of no consequence.

Shizuo has been going to the bathroom to wash his hands after a particularly nasty fight with a couple of delinquents, when he hears something. It is a faint, constant sound that seems to be coming from the bathroom; and it sounds somewhat like Izaya's voice. Curiosity aroused, Shizuo quickens his footsteps towards the bathroom door, and –

Finds a hysterically laughing Izaya.

It's similar to the short smirks and sneers Izaya fires at Shizuo during their skirmishes, but much more drawn out, and much more insane. The harsh laughter echoes off the cold walls. It doesn't sound as if there is any humor behind it; the laughter is mechanical and yet mad at the same time. Something about it puts Shizuo's hair on end.

The laughter continues for about 163 more seconds, Shizuo counting each second as it passed, before petering out. Only then does Izaya notice Shizuo standing near the door, staring at Izaya with genuinely concerned eyes.

"I..za…ya..?" Shizuo asks tentatively. Izaya looks at him blankly.

"I haven't gone mad, if that's what you're thinking," Izaya says quickly, "I'm practicing."

"…Practicing."

"Yes. Practicing. My evil laugh. It's a must for people such as myself, who need to threaten and scare others to obtain information. Good evil laughter successfully intimidates people and eradicates the need to use unnecessary violence."

"Good…evil…laughter…"

Shizuo's finding it hard to think. His brain is still on stage, 'OMG IZAYA'S LOST HIS MARBLES', and is preventing him from seeing Izaya's genius logic on the topic.

Izaya somehow sees this and decides to resort to a different tactic to get Shizuo's brain on the right track.

"Not that I expect someone like you to understand, Shizu-chan. This delicate concept may be difficult to grasp for people like you with lower brain capacity."

"Lower brain capaci-that's it flea, today is your funeral."

* * *

The second time Shizuo catches Izaya doing it is during lunchtime, three weeks later. Shizuo, Kadota, Shinra and Izaya are all on the roof, eating their respective lunches. Or rather, Shizuo, Kadota and Shinra are on the roof eating their respective lunches; Izaya is lounging around texting on his cellphone.

Shizuo spits out his juice, creating a nice puddle of purple goo on the rooftop when Izaya suddenly doubles over laughing. Izaya totters over to the trio to use Kadota as support, shouting, "Oh, you humans are all so damn cute! So friggin' adorable! I love you! I love you all! I LOVE HUMANITY-"

And poor Kadota is subjected to a hug. Kadota stiffens. There is a vein in his eyelid twitching.

"…Except for Shizu-chan, of course, but that doesn't really count since Shizu-chan's more of a dog in human form than an actual human," Izaya adds with half lidded eyes.

The mesh fence, along with a metal door and several rooftop tiles, is replaced several days later.

* * *

The third time Shizuo hears, or thinks he hears, Izaya's evil…crazy laugh is when the damn flea gets him arrested.

He can't really hear the flea of course; he's in a cell and the flea is far, far away; but Izaya's maniacal, triumphant laughter is echoing in his ears. Shizuo's fists clench; and he resolves to pound Izaya into various object until the scrawny rat dies when he gets out.

* * *

The fourth time Shizuo hears Izaya's evil laugh is when Izaya is trappe underneath a vending machine, with Shizuo's foot on top applying pressure to insure that the flea doesn't escape.

Shizuo is pondering on how to actually kill Izaya; the endless possibilities are stretching out before him. He's still pondering, until Izaya starts shaking with laughter. Brows arching, Shizuo presses harder. Izaya coughs, spitting out blood, then sees the red liquid and laughs even more. Shizuo glares at the flea for a moment, before lifting up the vending machine and tossing it to one side. Izaya stops laughing.

"Wh-"

And then Izaya joins the machine in the dark alleyway, broken glass digging into his spine and drawing blood, and with soda cans knocking on his head. He silently curses Shizuo.

Shizuo wouldn't admit it, but he's starting to think that maybe the flea isn't too bad to have around. As a punching bag of sorts. Yeah.

Shizuo then begins to wonder if his punching bag is a sadist.

* * *

The fifth time Shizuo hears that maniacal laughter is when he and Izaya are having sex. Shizuo has no idea how it happened. But then again, at this point, he doesn't really care. He's fucking Izaya into the mattress, and right now, that's all Shizuo needs to know. Shallow scratches from the flea's blunt nails and even his knife adorn Shizuo's body.

And then the flea starts laughing.

Shizuo is mildly annoyed. The laughter starts to sound like mockery, and growling, Shizuo carefully aims his hips and pounds hard into Izaya, making both of them gasp. Izaya laughs breathlessly.

"M-My, my, Shizu-chaan, you're –ah- s-so rough with meee~~" Izaya says in the best sing song voice he can manage in his current state. He starts giggling, then laughing as Shizuo pounds harder.

The sounds of Izaya's hoarse laughter continue well on to the next day.

Shizuo is starting to think that maybe the insane laughter isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated. *smiles sweetly*


End file.
